Kim Possible: Thank You
by Geor-sama
Summary: Two freinds, two letters...two thank yous. But are they thanking each other or someone else? A follow up to Emotion Sickness


Thank You  
By Geor-sama

.  
.

The large blue ranch style home had a sinister air to it, this could be attributed to the shadows that played across it or the lack of life to be found on the surrounding island. Then it could be because of a freshly made sign that said 'No meddling kids' stuck along its path or the fact that it was the new home of an evil genius.

Whatever it was, it was obvious that being discovered was the least of the builders concerns, which wasn't surprising since the very mountain that the evil lair was built upon was located on an uncharted island well off the normal shipping lanes.

But this didn't hinder the slow moving fishing boat that sliced through the water of the island, making a b-line for the only dock to be found on the tropical hideaway. The boat was greeted with large, though out of shape, men dressed in tight red body suits who helped secured the lines. That done the board used to walk between boat and dock was seat up, followed with several gruff looking men dressed in yellow latex pants typical of fishermen.

In pairs they carried several crates of fish onto the dock, handing them off to guards who grunting carried them to where they belonged. In such hustle and bustle, it was easy for the black and gray clad blond male to slip off the boat and among the workers before disappearing into the forest heading for the evil lair, knowing that they were on a tight schedule.

* * *

As the mysterious blond made their way towards the lair, another black and gray clad figure dropped towards the earth in a freefall on the other side of the island. They're slender arms were spread out to their sides so that they had some small amount of control over the decent. With a confidence born of familiarity, they scanned the ground with normally green eyes from behind the yellow visor attached to their helmet.

The falling figure finally pulled their ripcord, allowing a parachute to open, jerking the falling figures slender, feminine body into an upright position. With the decent lowered she took a steadying breath and turned her eyes downwards. She landed perfectly, knees bent bouncing as her feet came into contact with the ground, so that she lessoned the jolt on her various joints.

That done the mysterious girl made short work of her harness and helmet, once free she shook her head removing the kinks in her medium length ginger hair. Quickly the girl looked around at her surroundings, hands absently checking the belt hanging from her hips.

Satisfied that all was in order and that she hadn't been detected she started off into the forest, praying that her friend really did have someone that owed him a favor. She paused the pale glow from the moon disappearing behind thick, dark clouds, she sighed continuing onwards in the darkness heading for the back of the evil lair.

* * *

The blond male paused staring from the green shrubbery of the island forest, watching the three large, though doughy, red clad guards. They stood just in front of the walk way leading to the house, clumped together talking about something. He frowned he knew he couldn't sneak past the guards, they weren't in position for that and he wasn't good enough. He wished his partner was here, she was the one that normally dealt with the guards.

He glanced down at the pale pink mole rat that was looking up at him from his pocket then sighed, walking out into the open resigned to his only course of action. Amazingly they didn't notice him until he was right in front of them.

Once the three fell silent and turned to look at him he smiled waving "Hi guys, I'm looking for Bueno Nacho...is it close by?"

The three men stared at him blankly, before looking at each other, then looked back blinking. Suddenly they lunged forward, seeking the boy so that they could take him to their boss.

The blond however turned and raced into the forest once more, praying that his plan worked. He ducked and dodged through the forest, listening to the heavy panting from the out of shape guards. He skidded as he made a sharp turn, heading back in a parallel course while his pursers blundered on in the direction he had been going.

After several minutes the blond reappeared in front of the path, sweating and taking deep breaths. Shaking his head he started up the path, checking his pocket for something.

Smiling he broke into a jog "A Boo-ayah!" the blond said excitedly.

* * *

The slender frame of the gingered haired woman exited the forest slowly, emerald eyes darting everywhere in search of danger. She wasn't all that trusting of this island, even if Wade had told her to come this way. Still she couldn't help but wonder about whom Wades contact would be, despite her newly acquired paranoia.

She came to the halt just in front of the dark metallic doors of an elevator. Her attractive face became marred with a frown; she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was hard to think of any of these guys would actually owe Wade a favor.

She took a steadying breath then reached out to press the red button to summon the elevator. She froze however, when the doors slid open before she had the chance to push the button, revealing a familiar green and black clad woman.

The two females stared at each other, obviously startled and uneasy. "You." hissed the pale woman in the elevator.

The red head nodded, her lips pressed into a thin disproving line, responded in kind "Me."

The two women stood there, staring at each other ready for anything distrust evident in their features. Finally, the pale woman held out her hand snorting, "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me." the red head, muttered, fishing in her belt before producing a folded envelope. She stared at it for a moment and then reluctantly handed it over to her long time enemy "Shego, Don't make me regret trusting Wade."

Shego snorted snatching the envelope out of her rivals hand with almost blinding speed "Don't worry Kimmie," the older woman said in a cool tone "I owe Wade just as much as you do. Besides, I already regret this enough for both of us."

That said the two archenemies glared at each other in unabashed hatred. An uneasy silence hung in the night air until the doors finally slid shut.

Kim stood there a moment longer, saying a silent prayer before she turned and heading for the forest. She didn't want to stay on this island any longer than she had to.

* * *

Guards scattered as Shego slowly walked through the rather empty halls of the evil lair. It was amazing how cheap one could get things if you gave up creature comforts like furniture or knickknacks.

Shego snorted a look of distance evident on her face as she stared at the letter she was holding. It galled her that she was doing this, but since she didn't want to owe Wade anything she would do this and get it over with.

With frustrated anger she started up the second set of stairs she came to, heading for the tallest of the evil lair's tower. She narrowed her eyes, staring that the letter. What was so important that Kim Possible had to deliver this personally? She wanted to open it and find out for herself, but Wade had insisted that she deliver it to Drakken without reading it.

She snorted, stopping in front of Dr. Drakken's new lab; she used a finger slicing the top of the envelope open. She pulled the letter out, preparing to read it but then stopped herself. No, she couldn't read it, that fat computer geek would probably know and she'd still be on the hook for what he did to help her.

She muttered something unpleasant and pushed the door open with a bang, heading towards the blue-skinned genius. However, she froze upon seeing that he was just standing there, staring at a letter.

Her curiosity peeked Shego approached the mad genius coming to a stop at his shoulder, head tilted staring at him "What's up Dr. D?"

"He thanked me." The blue-skinned man mumbled in disbelief "He walked right in the front door and he thanked me."

"What?" Shego asked, then seeing she wasn't going to get an answer snatched the letter he was reading out of his hand. She scanned it briefly before beginning to laugh, "The sidekick's thanking you for making Kim kiss him. I love it, this is rich."

Drakken remained silent, before sitting down on a metal stool in disbelief. He was muttering about being thanked, unable to process what had happened.

Shaking her head Shego offered the letter from Kim to Drakken. The blue man turned looking at it strangely before he muttered, "You read it."

Shego shrugged, quickly unfolding the letter scanning it as much to satisfy her curiosity as to tell Drakken what was contained within. She was quiet for a moment and then started laughing, much harder than she could ever remember. It was so bad that she had to lean against a table full of chemicals to keep from falling over.

"What's so funny?" Drakken asked, looking up at her.

She was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away, struggling to get control over her laughter. Shego, hiccupping as she finally stopped laughing, answered her boss "The letter was from Kimmie," she began to chuckle "She's thanking you for letting her kiss the buffoon."

* * *

On board the now departing fishing boat a blond male sighed, as he leaned against the railing, looking back at the island. He darted his eyes upwards to stare at a helicopter that was just barely visible. Straining his eyes he spotted a figure hanging onto a rope ladder, for no apparent reason he stared at the black dot and began to smile thinking that maybe, just maybe it was her.

He had no way of knowing that she was hanging on that ladder staring at his boy and the black blob that was him, thinking the same thing. Then suddenly the helicopter rose forcing the two figures to stop staring at each other.

* * *

Several guards couldn't help but gulp as an amused evil laughter mingled with loud, uncontrolled ranting. Both sounds drifted through the evil lair, and eventually out into the nighttime air of the island.

* * *

**AN:**

I wrote this way before I saw the Emotion Sickness, I had only seen a preview and knew the very basic plot...so now that I have seen the episode I can't help but feel a little vindicated. Because I watched it and they never officially cleared up if it was all moodulator or not concerning Kim's crush I'm posting this.

I hope you enjoy it and laughed as much as I did watching that episode.

Georsama


End file.
